Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of preventing code data stored in a semiconductor device from being lost during an infrared (IR) reflow process in which a surface mount device incorporating the semiconductor device is attached to a printed circuit board.
Solder reflow is a process in which a solder paste is used to attach surface mount devices (SMDs) to a printed circuit board (PCB) and then melted to electrically connect the SMDs to the PCB. The solder reflow typically comprises IR reflow using an infrared lamp, or convection reflow using convection.
Under certain circumstances, the IR reflow or convection reflow can modify data stored in semiconductor devices within the SMDs. This is particularly true of certain types of semiconductor devices such as phase change memories. The modification of data can lead to errors in operation of the semiconductor devices.